


Because

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s10e20 Unending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are so many reasons why not— but they also might be the reasons <i>because</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because

**Author's Note:**

> originally written in 2013

He loves her.

But she kidnapped him, once. She lied to him, a lot. She got them linked together and sent to another galaxy. She lied some more. She saved his life. She saved the galaxy.

He loves her.

But he doesn’t understand her. She’s loud and flashy and outgoing. She flirts constantly, and mostly with him. He never knows if any of the past she’s told him about is true.

He loves her.

But it scares him. Because he’s lost so many people he’s loved that he doesn’t know if he can handle losing her, too. He’s tried it out before, when she was just an acquaintance, just a friend, and he still remembers the dull hollow ache in his heart. He isn’t sure he could survive losing her forever.

He loves her.

But he has to be _sure_. She’s lied about so much and he wants to believe her, but he needs to be sure. So, he lashes out. Because they might be on this ship for a long time, maybe forever, and he needs to know that she’s really with him. He needs to smash through the last of the lies to a bit of truth.

He loves her.

And it breaks his heart to see her cry, crushes the little pieces to know he’s the cause, but he can’t turn back now. So, he snaps, shouting all the things he’s been telling himself, trying to deny what he feels. But she turns away, blinking back tears, and he knows that this is real.

He loves her. 

And he spends the rest of the night proving it to her, apologizing without words and promising her everything that he is. It’s nothing like he expected and so, so much better, the connection of two souls rather than just two bodies, and he silently swears that he will spend the rest of their lives reminding them both of that.

He loves her.

And he watches her leave his quarters with a smile, because he knows she’ll be back. He’s not afraid of anything with her, not anymore. Even if they never find a way off the _Odyssey_ , they can still be happy.

She loves him, too.

And he doesn’t need anything else.

THE END


End file.
